transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Firestormblaze (Animated)
Firestormblaze are two transforming robots. They have synced minds, as they are one being, with two bodies. The were split apart in the war on Cybertron, which caused them to need repair. Though they were unable to be fused together, they were separated, but still allowed to live. However they were unaware of this for several stellar cycles, as they were separated during the war. They found each other on Earth, were they joined the autobots once more. Personality A loner at heart, he has little interest in teamwork. It doesn't make it that easy, since there is two of him. Though, he rejects others help, he believes all he needs is himself. Being split apart, Firestormblaze has gained a split personality. He even talks to his other half as if he was another person. Firestormblaze is a total pyromaniac. Though he does love the winds almost as much. He likes to heat things up during battle, but his other half likes to spoil his fun at times, by cooling him down. Some people believe that half of his brain was split, during the transformation. That hasn't been confirmed, but it is most likely true; or else we would have an insane autobot on our hands. Most of the time he's friendly and logical, but in some situations he can be arrogant, rebellious, and paranoid. He works fast to keep himself anonymous, that way no one can track him down. He doesn't like people following him, or knowing too much about him than he does about them. Yet he does it to other people. History During the war for Cybertron, Firestormblaze was an autobot who had lost his partner to Megatron's armies. He went to face Megatron, but instead was confronted by a Blackout, who was his partner's killer. He faced Blackout in combat, and was beaten. Almost destroyed. He was ripped apart. Autobots found his body, with enough energon left to stay alive. Though there was no way to save him in once piece, so they split him up into two beings. When Cybertron was destroyed, the two beings were split up; and did not meet again until several stellar cycles later. Abilities As a pyromaniac, his arms can convert into torches so he can roast his enemies. He flies as fast a the wind, and strikes as hard as an electromagnetic storm on Cybertron. They's not an opponent you can take on likely. Knowing that there is two of him, he can risk his spark all the time, because unlike everybody else, he has a second chance. Firestormblaze's fighting style is powerful, strong, firm, and aggressive — and making them a warrior to be feared and admired. He strikes directly without hesitation, utilizing speed, agility and power to shatter opponents' defenses. They are able to pinpoint and exploit weakness while facing their opponents. Weaknesses Firestormblaze works alone, making him vulnerable to other teams of decepticons. Also they tend to move too fast for their own good. Almost never listening to others warnings, or following directions that are very important. They tend to slack off, when they don't know what to do; and can't help but check out the nice female transformer that they meet. Decepticon or Autobot. Relationships Other than themselves, Firestormblaze doesn't have many other autobots to hangout with. Though he has many enemies in the decepticon ranks; mainly Blackout. When other autobots try to team up with Firestormblaze, he ultimately disagrees. Unless they have more experience than they (Firestormblaze) do about their traget, or mission. They tend to flirt with female transformers. Decepticon and Autobot alike. Category:Autobots Category:Males Category:Characters